Eternamente Seu
by RaiBorges
Summary: Edward Cullen, um hetero que finge ser gay por causa de uma aposta maluca e Bella Swan, uma futura renomada estilista que não esquece seu ódio por batata-doce. Aventuras, romance e diversão misturam-se no ar.
1. Prólogo

**N/A** Oi Gente! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Eu a escrevi com muito carinho. E é isso, estou pensando se foi realmente uma boa postar isso aqui. Mas vamos ver o que vai dar. Boa Leitura!

**N/I** Nenhum personagem de Twilight me pertence. É tudo fruto da imaginação da nossa queridíssima, Stephanie Meyer.

Bises Bises

RaiBorges

* * *

Prólogo

Até alguns meses atrás, eu nunca pensei que duas coisas, que para mim seriam impossíveis, estivessem prestes a virar realidade.

A primeira era que o homem dos meus sonhos pudesse se apaixonar por mim. Pensei que ele sempre iria me tratar como a melhor amiga da irmã ou a menina estranha que odiava batata doce. Eu o amava desde os tempos de colegial e sabia que a mulher que conquistasse seu coração estaria feita na vida.

A segunda era que a FaMaBé se tornasse mais e mais famosa. Clientes de todo o estado vinham encomendar vestidos, saias, blusas. Esse era um dos meus maiores sonhos e está se tornando realidade. Claro que foi graças ao meu esforço e o da minha sócia.

E agora, o que eu nunca me permitir sonhar está virando realidade. Hoje era o grande dia da minha vida. Eu estava maravilhada, porque finalmente estava acontecendo. A coisa mais linda desse mundo estava na minha frente e eu caminhava em sua direção.

* * *

E o que acharam? Acha que vou colocar logo o capítulo um que já está pronto. Bom, vou lá.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A **Oie Flores, tudo bem com vocês? Segue aí o primeiro capítulo de ES, I hope you like it.

Bises Bises

RaiBorges

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

POV Bella

-Alice, nós temos que preparar quatro vestidos hoje. São dois para Ângela, um para a Rose e outro para a sua mãe. Ah, tem mais um. Quase esquecemos o da mãe de Emm. Não podemos perder tempo comendo e assistindo TV. – Murmurei. Nós não podíamos mesmo perder tempo.

- Eu sei Bellinha, mas nós estamos trabalhando a 12 horas seguidas. Eu estou com fome. – Alice resmungou, cansada.

- Ok, ok. Nós comemos um sanduíche rapidinho e voltamos em 10 minutos.

Será que vai dar tempo? Temos poucas horas para terminar esses vestidos e ...

'' Sou a Barbie girl, se você quer ser meu namorado, fica ligado...''

-Ah, Meu Deus! Esse é seu toque? – Exclamei abusada. Merda, já sabia que a música iria ficar na minha cabeça.

- Ah Bella, você sabe que eu adoro a Barbie. Ela é tão linda...

-Tá, tá.

- Um minutinho. Alô, oi Eddie. Não, papai não tá aqui.

**- Ah, ainda bem. Não aguento mais me fingir de gay, Alice! Todo mudo sabe que gosto de mulher. Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?**

-Será que é porque você resolveu apostar comigo e perdeu? Sim, deve ser isso sim.

**-Alice! **_Oii, mamãe, uau, você está um a-r-r-a-s-o! É a Licinha, sim. Já, mãe, já passei o protetor solar e o hidratante, sim, o protetor labial também. Ok, também te amo. _**Alice! Não aguento mais falar com vozinha fina. Cadê a minha reputação? Minha dignidade?**

-Edward eu tenho que sair agora, mas por que você não se encontra comigo aqui na FaMaBé daqui uma hora?

**-Não, Ali...**

A voz foi interrompida quando Alice desligou o celular.

-É o seu irmão que finge ser gay, Allie? – Perguntei já sentindo pena do lindo e maravilhoso Edward Cullen.

-É sim. Mas não importa. Estou com fome. – Alice explicou enquanto eu procurava dinheiro em minha carteira.

-Xii, estou sem dinheiro. Vou pegar no caixa eletrônico. Volto em cinco minutinhos.

-Eu espero Bella. – Uma Alice abusada respondeu.

Deixei Alice esperando e fui tirar dinheiro. ''Apenas o suficiente Isabella, você precisa poupar''. A crise atingiu a todos, inclusive a mim. Mas uma comprinha só não vai me quebrar. Não! Mas era Prada! Não importa, você precisa economizar...

-Passa o dinheiro, se não eu atiro! – Perdi meu raciocínio por essa voz aí.

- O quê? – Perguntei surpresa. Não existem ladrões em Nova York, pelo menos eu acho que não.

-Ah, não. Outra surda, já não basta a de ontem. Aquela loira oxigenada me deu um trabalhão.

-Oxigenadas são as piores. – Respondi encorajando-o.

-Com toda a certeza. Elas são todas burras e metidas. Tenho que ter muito paciência para roubá-las. Por falar nisso, passa a grana, minha senhora. – O ladrão respondeu, começando a ficar abusado.

-Senhora uma ova, meu filho. – exclamei, é cada coisa que me aparece!

-Sou seu filho não dona. – Eita ladrão cara-de-pau.

-E eu falei que era?

-Falou moça. – Ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Ah, assim está melhor. Eu sou Isabella Swan. – Fazer o que? Eu sou assim mesmo, raiva vem e raiva passa.

-Ah, prazer eu sou Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. - O homem falou de uma maneira tão séria, que foi engraçado.

Nós começamos a rir sem parar e as pessoas passaram a olhar.

-Agora falando sério, eu sou John Leite.

-Ah, certo. Eu bebo café e o John Leite. – Falei. Perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada. No caso, o ladrão.

Comecei a rir e ele ficou parado sem entender, me fazendo rir ainda mais. Alguns minutos se passaram até ele compreender e começar a rir comigo.

-Eu sei uma, Isabella.

-Apenas Bella.

-Ok, Bella. A esperança... E a sogra são as últimas que morrem.

Nós rimos mais uma vez, até chorarem.

-Ah, John foi um prazer conhecer você.

-Eu digo o mesmo Bella. Desculpe tentar te roubar, mas eu tenho cinco filhos, sabe? Parte meu coração quando os vejo chorando de fome.

-Tome 100 dólares para você e sua família.

-Você é demais Isabella, agente se vê por aí. Lembre-se quando precisar de mim...

-O quê?

-É só ligar, aqui meu cartão. Adeus, vou sentir sua falta.

E com isso John Leite foi assaltar outra pessoa, de preferência uma morena ou ruiva.

Que cara legal. Nunca pensei que ladrões fossem legais. Espero encontra-lo de novo. Sabe, ele conseguiu me deixar calma e feliz, espero que nada estrague esse momento. Minha boca é tão grande que assim que acabei de falar, um novo ladrão apareceu, com uma cara nada feliz. Cara, hoje é dia de quê? Assaltar a Bella?

- Passa à grana, se não eu atiro.

- Ô meu filho, tá pensando que eu sou burra, claro que não vou te dar MEU dinheiro- muita ênfase no meu- Com uma crise dessas, tá pensando que todo mundo é rico, é?

-Olha, a tia é nervosinha...

-Nervosinha é a sua mãe, seu filho da puta! – Exclamei já me estressando

- Ui, se estressou! – Falou o ladrão idiota, com uma cara nada legal.

-Olhe aqui...

-Não quero! E aí, vai me obrigar? – Esse sim, é um cara-de-pau.

- Se você não sair daqui eu vou chamar a polícia!

-Já mudou de assunto, foi? Tá com medinho é? Não sabe revidar? Ui, não sabe, não sabe... – Corajoso, tentar me irritar, Bella Swan.

-Cala a boca!

-Calo não, vem calar.

Esse marginal tá pedindo para apanhar

-Eu não, que não sou tapa fossa – Rebati, ele acha que eu não sei revidar é?

-Ah, e você acha que eu perguntei?

-Você acha que eu me importo?

-Eita, magoou. – O ladrão fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono, mas não funcionou comigo. Há.

- Fiz de propósito!

- Dona eu só quero a porcaria do dinheiro para comprar comida pros meus filhotes. Passa o dinheiro, eu não vou repetir!

-Olha aqui, seu ladrão, eu trabalho há doze horas sem parar, não tive tempo de parar para ir ao banheiro ou comer, meu namorado terminou comigo porque preferiu a amante, eu estou louca para comprar um par de botas Prada, mas tenho que economizar dinheiro, estou morrendo de fome, preciso voltar ao trabalho e você quer que eu te dê a merda do meu dinheiro para comprar comida para os seu filhos?

-Sim. - Ele respondeu da forma mais simples possível.

- A vai te fuder! – Exclamei.

- Primeiro: Olha o linguajar, tem criancinhas por perto. E segundo, vou nada, vai você.

Não aguentei mais e pulei em cima dele. Puxei, soquei, bati, arranhei e o infeliz ficava gritando:

_-Aaaaahhhhh! Socorro!_

Continuei em cima dele e só parei porque a polícia chegou. O ladrão saiu correndo resmungando sobre essa sociedade ser injusta. Vê se eu posso? Voltei para o restaurante correndo e pedi minha comida às pressas. Tinha 5 minutos para comer e voltar a FaMaBé. É cada nome louco que a Alice inventa. Nunca iria pensar que Fábrica de Moda da Alice e Bela pudesse se transformar em FaMaBé. Vivendo e aprendendo. Terminei de almoçar e voltei ao ateliê. Alice parecia um furacão, corria de um lado ao outro, desesperada.

- Oi, O que foi? – Perguntei curiosa.

-O que foi? Você está atrasadíssima e ainda me pergunta o que foi? – Alice falou, elevando um oitavo a sua voz.

-Sim. – Respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

- Simplesmente que as pedras do vestido azul da Ângela sumiram.

- Alice, querida, as safiras estão na sua bolsa.

-É? – Perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Sim.

-Ah Bella, o que seria minha vida sem você. Está mesmo, eu esqueci. Aliás, você me fez esquecer. Por que demorou tanto, amiga?

Tive que contar tudo, desde a parte de tirar o dinheiro, passando pela parte do meu mais novo amigo até o ladrão maluco indo embora. No final, Alice riu tanto que caiu no chão e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Tive que rir também, o momento depois que passou foi engraçado.

-Posso saber o que você fez com a minha irmã?

Edward Cullen apareceu com toda a sua beleza celestial. É uma pena ele ter uma mulher ao seu lado. Tânia. A chata e fresca namorada dele.

-Ah! Eddie, que saudade de você maninho. Nunca mais fique tanto tempo sem me visitar – Alice disse, pulando em seu colo e enchendo-o de beijos.

-Pulguinha, eu só fiquei uma semana fora. Você sabe que tenho que cuidar das empresas do papai.

-Sim, Sim. Mas eu morri de saudades. Olha, você está acompanhado. Olá va... Tânia.

-Oi Alice! Não vai dar um abraço na sua cunhada não?

-Hummm...Não.

-Alice, deixe de birra. Você já tem 25 anos. Dê um abraço em Tânia!

-Não. Já disse que não.

E com todo o seu um metro e meio, Alice fez um bico irresistível, fazendo todos nós murmurarmos um Awn. Todos exceto Tânia, claro.

-Alice, tudo está pronto. Eu já vou. – Murmurei, indo em direção à porta.

-Mas e a festa de pijama Bells? Você prometeu que iria. Além do mais, a Rose e a Ângela vão.

-Desculpe Red Bull, mas eu estou cansada. – Realmente, eu estava exausta.

-Por Favor!

E veio o biquinho mais fofo do mundo entrando em ação. Existe uma minoria que consegue resistir, mas eu sou apenas um pobre ser humano que faz parte da maioria. Então com um suspiro derrotado, eu aceitei ir à festinha do pijama.

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Bellaa, eu te amoo! – Gritou Alice, pulando em volta de mim.

-Certo, eu também. Agora vamos logo! – Resmunguei, indignada com minha fraqueza.

-Alice, eu vim aqui te pedir um favor.

Eita, todos já tínhamos esquecido de você Adônis, opa, Edward.

-Ah, certo. Desculpe, eu esqueci. O que deseja chefe? – Disse Alice, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Que você passe uma semana com a Tânia. Simples. – Edward estraga-prazeres respondeu.

-O quê?

Eu e Alice falamos ao mesmo tempo. Não consegui me conter. Se a vaca ficasse com Alice, consequentemente ficaria comigo também. Uma semana, sete dias, muitas horas. Ugh! Não, absolutamente não.

-Não! Absolutamente Não. Nunca, Edward. E se você tentar me obrigar eu nunca mais falo com você. – Seu lindo sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma cara que eu nunca gostaria de ver novamente.

-Agora você está sendo infantil, Alice! Tânia nunca te fez mal e ela é minha noiva, você tem que aceitar! – Edward gritou de volta. Pelo visto, ele fica irritado rapidinho.

-No-oi-va? Você a pediu em casamento?- Uma fadinha pasma falou.

-Sim e pretendemos nos casar em breve. – O tapado respondeu como se estivesse falando do clima.

-Sim, iremos sim. Olhe o anel, Lili. – Disse Tânia mostrando o gigante anel.

-E a mamãe? O que você vai fazer? – Ela estava começando a ficar desesperada.

-Vou contar para ela hoje à noite. Mamãe tem que entender que eu gosto de mulheres e esse fingimento já cansou.

-Casamento? Então eles vão se casar? E ela vai se tornar parte da família? Ah, não, ELA VAI SER MINHA CUNHADA? – Minha amiga gritou histericamente.

Foi demais para Alice, ela não aguentou e começou a chorar. Não de um jeito escandaloso, mas eu vi lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, ao notar a burrada que o irmão estava fazendo. Edward, tapado do jeito que era, continuou falando:

-Sim e a partir de agora eu quero que você trate-a muito bem. Porque em poucos meses minha querida noiva se tornará Tânia Cullen.

Doeu ouvir aquilo e eu só não comecei a chorar, porque as palavras de Alice me despertaram.

-Se você fizer isso Edward Anthony Cullen, eu nunca mais falo com você, nunca mais olho na sua cara tapada. NUNCA!

Minha Red Bull humana saiu correndo e eu fui atrás, mas antes eu falei algumas coisas, claro.

-Felicidades ao casal! Que vocês sejam muito felizes na infelicidade desse casamento. E você é um tapado mesmo, Edward. Acredita nessa vaca, mas não acredita na sua irmã.

Edward ficou sem fala e Tânia, ah, aquilo lá sabe falar alguma coisa?

* * *

**N/A**

O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem, se quiserem. Até a próxima, beijo no S2


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A** Boa Noite Genteee, capítulo fresquinho para vocês. E o que vocês estão achando? Continuo com esse hobbie? E, mudando completamente de assunto(eu sou assim mesmo, não se assustem), eu queria agradecer pelas reviews e eu realmente gostaria de respondê-las mas o fanfiction não permite. =/ Soo, I hope you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: A Saga Twilight não me pertence. OOOhhhh. Infelizmente foi nossa queridíssima Stephanie Meyer quem teve essa brilhante ideia.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Encontrei a minha fadinha preferida chorando no canto do seu majestoso quarto. Alice era do tipo que quando sorria fazia todos a sua volta sorrirem. Mas quando chorava, ninguém conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

Fui abraçá-la, tentando dar algum conforto. E ficamos a noite inteira assim, abraçadas e chorando sem parar. Eu, por perder meu grande amor e Alice por perder o irmão, não literalmente, mas nós sabíamos que assim que eles dissessem SIM, Edward nunca mais seria o mesmo.

E, enquanto as horas passavam, eu fiquei me lembrando do tempo de colegial. Quando Edward passava e minhas pernas ficavam bambas, meu coração acelerava e minhas mãos suavam. Hoje em dia nada disso acontecia. Eu tinha amadurecido o suficiente para parar esses sintomas apaixonados. O único que não ia embora era a dor em meu coração, a dor de amar e não ser amada. Pior ainda, a dor de ver seu amor planejando casar-se com outra pessoa.

Adormecemos uma nos braços da outra, esquecendo totalmente da festa de pijama na casa de Rose.

(...)

O dia no ateliê foi corrido e na hora de fecharmos a loja, um Edward totalmente bêbado apareceu. Com uma garrafa de vodca nas mãos. Claro.

-Alice, ajuda!- Ele pediu suplicante.

-O que foi Edward? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

-Não se mete Isabella! Não está vendo que eu quero falar com minha irmã?

As lágrimas inundaram meus olhos e eu não consegui evitá-las. Sim ele estava bêbado, mas não tinha o direito de me tratar assim.

-Eu preciso ir Alice. Tchau!

Saí correndo sem saber pra onde ir. Quando percebi estava em casa. Quer dizer, a casa que dividia com Alice. Tomei um banho, vesti meu pijama de zebras e fui dormir. Ao menos tentei dormir, porque as palavras de Edward não saiam da minha cabeça.

As horas passaram e eu resolvi comer alguma coisa. Queria uma coisa gostosa e calórica. Decidi por brigadeiro. Tem coisa melhor? Comer brigadeiro e assistir sua série preferida quando você está triste ou depressiva.

Faltavam 10 minutos para acabar o episódio de Law and Order SVU e uma colherada para o brigadeiro. Eu chorava e murmurava ''Não El, você não pode ir embora, nãããão!''. Quando a campainha tocou. Ah, não. Nas melhores partes. Vou ignorar. Mas ela volta a tocar, incessantemente. Estresso-me e abro a porta. Quem estava lá? Edward Cullen.

-O que você quer? – Falei acidamente, fazendo-o encolher os ombros. Bem feito.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu estava bêbado e falava coisa com coisa.

-E o que eu tenho com isso? Você me magoou Edward, muito. – Falei tentando causar alguma dor nele.

-Perdoe-me, Bella. Juro que não tive a intenção.

-Ok, está perdoado. Se era só isso, então tchau. – Já ia fechando a porta quando ele me interrompeu:

-Não! Espera! Eu também queria dizer que eu terminei com a Tânia.

-Deixa-me adivinhar, você voltou cedo do trabalho e a encontrou com outro homem. Estou certa?

-Na verdade...

-Ah, não. Ela é lésbica, não é? Você a encontrou com outra mulher.

Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Edward ficou vermelho, o que me fez rir anda mais.

-Isso não é dá sua conta!- Gritou estressado.

-Não? Então por que me contou? – Perguntei levantando o nariz, de forma superior.

-Porque... Porque...

Edward respirou fundo, mas eu o interrompi:

-Ih, fala logo Cullen, que eu estou cansada e preciso relaxar minha beleza.

-Porque eu te amo, porra!

-O quê?

Foi como se todo o oxigênio sumisse dos meus pulmões, o mundo parou. Não existia mais nada. Não tinha dor ou angústia ou medo. Existia apenas eu, ele e a sua revelação.

-Respire Bella.

Como ele quer que eu respire? Como? Se ele falou que estava _apaixonado_ por mim! Ele está brincando, não é? Por que ele se apaixonaria por mim? Eu sou bonita? Sou. O que é? Eu tenho que dar valor ao que sou. Sou inteligente? Sou. Rica? Demais. Sou legal? Com certeza. É. Ele tem motivos para se apaixonar. Mas eu vou responder o que?

Opção 1: Ah, obrigada. Isso elevou minha auto-estima.

Não, pelo o amor de Deus!

Opção 2: Era só isso? Tá certo, tchau.

Fria demais.

Opção 3: Tarde demais, Edward.

É, boa Isabella, muito bem. 3ª opção é a melhor. Quando disse essas palavras não senti dor nenhuma, acho que já devo estar acostumada a negar meus sentimentos. Mas lá vem meu Adônis acabar com essa facilidade.

-Fale olhando nos meus olhos, Isabella.

-Eu... Eu... Eu também te amo. – Disse com um suspiro derrotado. O que é? Falar é fácil, difícil é fazer.

POV Edward

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível, tudo girava e aos poucos minha visão ficou escura. A ressaca me atingiu como há muito não fazia. Aos poucos minha memória voltou e com ela meu arrependimento com relação à Bella. Precisava ir a casa dela.

Vesti-me, tomei um café preto e muito forte e me dirigi rumo ao melhor apartamento de Nova York. Toquei a campainha diversas vezes até a morena de olhos chocolate abrir a porta.

-O que você quer? –Bella cuspiu, fazendo-me encolher os ombros.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu estava bêbado e falava coisa com coisa – Eu realmente queria mostrar o quanto me arrependia.

-E o que eu tenho com isso? Você me magoou Edward, muito. – Isso atingiu meu coração como uma faca.

-Perdoe-me, Bella. Juro que não tive a intenção.

-Ok, está perdoado. Se era só isso, então tchau. – Ela disse fechando a porta.

-Não! Espera, eu também queria dizer que eu terminei com a Tânia.

-Deixa-me adivinhar, você voltou cedo do trabalho e a encontrou com outro homem. Estou certa?

-Na verdade... – Flashes voltaram a minha mente, Tânia e minha secretária se beijando na MINHA casa, em cima da MINHA cama com a MINHA Tv ligada. Ugh!

-Ah, não. Ela é lésbica, não é? Você a encontrou com outra mulher.

Ela começou a rir. Como sua noiva te trair com uma mulher pode ser engraçado? Minha visão ficou vermelha.

-Isso não é dá sua conta!

-Não? Então por que me contou? – Porra! E agora?

-Porque... Porque...

Respirei fundo e antes de começar a falar, Bella me interrompeu:

-Ih, fala logo Cullen, que eu estou cansada e preciso relaxar minha beleza.

-Porque eu te amo, porra!

-O quê?

Meu anjo ficou sem ação e não a vi respirar. Comecei a ficar preocupado.

-Respire Bella.

Ela respirou profundamente e ficou totalmente parada. Percebi que estava perdida em pensamentos. Achei melhor esperá-la terminar sua discussão interna. Até que ouvi Bella falar que era tarde demais. Não! Não podia ser tarde demais!

- Fale olhando nos meus olhos, Isabella.

-Eu... Eu... Eu também te amo.

Não esperei um segundo sequer, tomei-a em meus braços e a beijei, como nunca fiz antes.

Seus lábios eram macios e encaixavam perfeitamente com os meus. Continuamos nos beijando e só paramos para respirarmos. Foi aí que eu percebi que a amava. Queria construir um família com ela. O quê? Você ta maluco Edward? Formar uma família com ela? Eu só posso estar louco.

-Bella, quer namorar comigo? – As palavras saíram sem minha permissão, e era muito tarde para voltar atrás.

-Por quê?

- Será que você não vê que eu sou apaixonado por você durante anos? Que eu sempre te achei boa demais para mim?

-Mas... Mas você ia se casar com a Tânia!

-Sim, para tentar te esquecer. Mas eu pensei e decidi ser egoísta, eu quero você Bella, quero passar todos os segundos da minha vida com você.

-Isso é um pedido de casamento? - Ela perguntou em choque.

-Ainda não, mas dentro de alguns meses ou anos será sim. Agora é apenas um quer namorar comigo?

-Sim, Edward, Sim! – Meu amor disse, pulando em meus braços. Começamos a nos beijar novamente enquanto a girava pelo apartamento. Não sei como, mas quando paramos estávamos no quarto.

(...)

Um barulho irritante me acordou, era o despertador me avisando que estava na hora de ir ao trabalho. Desliguei-o rapidamente para não acordar a mais linda das criaturas. Nunca parei para analisar uma mulher enquanto estava dormindo, achava entediante e sem motivo. Mas ao olhar para Bella eu percebi como estava enganado. Sua expressão estava suave com um leve sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. Parecia um anjo sem asas.

Deve ter me percebido encarando-a, pois logo despertou e abriu seus lindos olhos castanhos para mim. Uma expressão satisfeita preenchia seu rosto.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. – Disse dando um beijo de esquimó nela.

-Humm... Bom dia. – Resmungou sonolenta.

- Eu adoraria ficar aqui juntinho com você, mas precisamos trabalhar.

-Sim, vamos. – Suspirou tristemente.

...

Dias se passaram e eu decidi que era a hora de contar a verdade. Hora de contar toda a verdade, essa aposta tinha que acabar, aliás, já era para ter acabado. A melhor forma era organizar um jantar no restaurante preferido da minha mãe. Liguei para casa e ela mesma atendeu:

-Alô.

-Oi, mãe. É o Edward. Eu estava pensando em reunir toda a família no Fleur de Lis, que tal?

-Ah, querido. Vai ser ótimo! Faz tempo que não nos reunimos assim, mas todos mesmo? Até Rosie e Emmet? Você sabe que eles estão na vigésima lua de mel pré-casamento.

-Sim, mãe. Todos. O jantar vai ser as nove, ok?

-Certo, até logo querido. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo mãe, beijo.

Desliguei e planejei o jantar. Depois que tudo estava certo, liguei para Bella.

-Oi, amor. – Visualizei seu sorriso no outro lado da linha.

-Bella, hoje eu vou contar tudo para minha mãe.

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho. Preciso contar, não consigo mais esconder. Aliás, todos estarão lá.

-Todos estarão? Tipo todos, todos?

-Sim. Te pego às oito e meia. – Falei prestes a desligar.

-Eu também vou? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Claro, você é a minha namorada. – Revirei os olhos.

-Você tem certeza? É que...

-Tenho. Relaxe, todos te amam.

- Ok. Beijo.

–Beijo, amor. - E com isso eu desliguei.

* * *

**N/A** Outra nota de uma autora persistente - E próximo capítulo aguardam novas surpresas e risadas. Mas esse fica para a próxima. Mas como ele está quase pronto, eu acho que no sábado ou domingo eu posto ele. Mas voltando a falar desse capítulo, e aí? O que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Sugestões?

Au revoir

RaiBorges


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A** Genteee, desculpaaa! Demorei para postar né? Mas o que aconteceu foi que nessa feriadão eu viagem e esqueci de levar o computador. Opa. hehehe. E quando voltei fiquei doente, uma porcaria de uma virose que me deixou na cama por alguns dias. Mas aqui está um novo capítulo prontinho para vocês. So, I Hope You Like It.

Bises, Bises

RaiBorges

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A Saga Twilight não me pertence. OOOhhhh. Infelizmente foi nossa queridíssima Stephanie Meyer quem teve essa brilhante ideia.

* * *

Capítulo 3

POV Bella

_Ah Meu Deus! Hoje tudo se tornará oficial. E se a mãe de Edward não gostar de mim? E se ela me odiar? Pior, com que roupa eu vou? Lascou!_

A campainha tocou e eu fui atender.

-Entrega especial para Isabella Swan. – Um entregador vestido de amarelo e azul falou.

-Para mim? – Eu perguntei.

-A senhorita é Isabella Swan? – Pelo visto ainda existe gente tosca nessa vida.

-Não, sou a Mulher Maravilha! – Respondi sarcasticamente.

-Sério? – Os olhos do cara brilharam.

-Claro!

- Me dá um autógrafo? – O entregador pediu.

-Não. Onde eu assino?- Perguntei procurando o papel.

-Aqui. – Ele falou enquanto eu assinava.

- Ok, tchau.

- Aaaaa! Hahaha. Você me deu um autógrafo, tecnicamente. – Ele disse, enquanto ia embora.

O ignorei e peguei a caixa vermelha com um enorme laço branco. Tinha uma carta:

''_Bellita_

_Hoje é o grande dia, certo? Não, não é seu casamento. Mas Edward finalmente vai contar à mamãe que não é gay. _

_Estou enviando essa roupa, tenho absoluta certeza que você irá adorar. Ficará perfeito em você. Até mais amiga, te encontro no Fleur de Lis. _

_Te Amo, _

_Sua Melhor e Preferida Amiga, _

_Alice''_

Abri a caixa e um lindo vestido azul estava dentro. O vestido era longo, com apenas uma alça. A cintura e a manga eram demarcadas por um tecido azul brilhante. Deixei-o em cima da cama e como já estava perto da hora, caminhei rumo a um longo e relaxante banho.

Terminei o banho, coloquei um conjunto da Victoria Secrets, vesti meu roupão preferido e fui à procura da sandália perfeita. Uns vinte minutos depois, um closet totalmente desarrumado e A sandália em mãos. Senti-me realizada, pois graças aos céus, ontem eu comprei uma sandália azul brilhante. Coloquei pó, rímel, delineador, blush e um batom cor de boca. Vesti o vestido e coloquei a sandália.

Olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi. Decidi não fazer nada no cabelo, deixa-lo solto era o melhor.

Um toc toc me despertou de meus devaneios e fui abrir a porta. Edward estava lindo, magnífico. Seu sorriso era perfeito. Seu cabelo estava do mesmo jeito, indomável, apesar de parecer que ele tinha tentado domá-lo. Meu Edward vestia um casaco escuro, que contrastava com sua pele branca. E confesso que fiquei um pouco sem ar.

-Respire Bella.

-Bobo.

-Você está linda, muito linda – Seu comentário me fez corar. Edward começou a rir, fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

-Você também não está nada mal.

-Nossa, obrigado, fiquei emocionado. – Ele falou da forma mais sarcástica possível.

-Vamos logo. – Respondi, revirando meus olhos. Edward, na verdade, estava sexy, muito sexy.

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa, mas foi um silêncio bom. Os dois estavam perdidos em pensamentos, ansiedades, receios, mas, principalmente de amor, um lindo e puro amor que os embalavam em uma bolha. Deixando-os aos olhos de quem estava fora, como dois bobos apaixonados.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao restaurante, estavam 15 minutos adiantados, então decidiram conversar sobre como falariam com a sogrinha. Aos poucos as pessoas foram chegando: Alice e Jasper chegaram juntinhos, ela estava linda. Com um vestido preto e branco, que estava em perfeita sincronia com seu cabelo espetado. Provavelmente ela mesma que desenhou. Alguns minutos depois, chegaram Ângela e Ben. Eles tinham acabado de se casar e estavam como dois apaixonados. Foram seguidos de Rose e Emmet, que estavam estonteantes. Por último, mas não menos importante, Carlisle e Esme. Os papais Cullen, não importam a idade, sempre serão magníficos e sempre chamarão a atenção.

(...)

-Mãe, pai? – Edward chamou inseguro.

-Sim, filho. – Esme respondeu.

-Eu queria dizer algumas palavras. Eu... Mãe, eu sei que seu sonho sempre foi ter um filho gay, mas o problema é que eu não sou. Desculpe-me, se eu te decepcionei ou te magoei, mas eu não consigo. Sou hetero mamãe e nunca vou deixar de ser. – Quando Edward terminou e abaixou a cabeça, me deu uma pena. Tive uma louca vontade de abraçá-lo, mas achei melhor não.

-Filho, Edward! Querido, eu sei que você não é homossexual, aliás, sempre soube. Apenas continuei com a farsa que não sabia, para ver se você acabava com Tânia. Ninguém gostava dela, Edward. Mas, não poderíamos fazer nada. Sim, eu sabia que você tinha, teve e tem namoradas. Sempre soube. E quando você terminou com ela, eu achei melhor esperar você ter coragem de me contar. – Esme nos surpreendeu.

-Então, você não está decepcionada comigo? Não está chateada? – Os olhinhos de Edward brilharam quando ele terminou essa frase.

-Claro que não meu amor. Eu te amo, muito! – Ela explicou dando um abraço carinhoso nele.

-Eu queria falar outra coisa. Eu e Bella estamos namorando. - Ô Edward, tinha que falar isso agora? Tudo estava tão bem.

-Eu sei disso, querido. Aliás, bem vinda à família Bella. – Oi? Isso me surpreendeu.

-Obrigada Esme. - respondi cabisbaixa.

-Como você sabe mãe?-Edward perguntou curioso.

-Alice me contou. – A senhora Cullen respondeu.

-Alice te contou? – Opa, Edward começou a ficar vermelho, isso não era bom.

-Sim.

-Como é a história, Alice? VOCÊ me fez fingir de gay esses anos todos para nada? Como você pode?- Se era possível, Edward ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-Ah, sabe o que é Eddie? Eu... Fui!

E com isso, ela saiu correndo pelo restaurante gritando: Fogo! Fogo! Edward foi atrás dela, mas a pequena era muito rápida. De repente uma música começou a tocar no instante que o meu Adônis pegou Alice pelos ombros. O pessoal achou que era uma dança e começaram a fazer trenzinho, com Alice sendo o ''motorista''.

Todos começamos a rir e nos juntamos ao trenzinho. Contornamos todo o restaurante. Movendo para um lado, depois para outro, para frente, depois para trás. A música acabou, mas logo foi substituída por outra. Percebi logo que era Macarena.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena  
_

Braços pra frente, braços cruzado, mãos na cabeça, rebola e vira de lado. Todos repetiam essa dança, todos mesmo. Até os seguranças na porta. Quando a música acabou, todos nós caímos exaustos em nossas respectivas cadeiras.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos, todos estavam como antes. Jantando formalmente, falando baixo e fingindo que nunca aconteceu nada. Quer dizer, quase todos, porque na mesa Cullen, todos estavam sem ar, de tanto rir.

O jantar terminou sem outros incidentes e todos nós partimos para nossas casas. Quer dizer, eu parti para de Edward e ficamos juntinhos no sofá, assistindo algum filme romântico. Não lembro como era, nem qual era o título. Também, com um Edward do seu lado, duvido você prestar em alguma outra coisa.

A noite passou e o dia chegou. Dormi na casa dele mesmo. Fui tomar banho, vesti alguma roupa, que por sorte eu deixei lá na última vez que eu estive aqui, nós... hummm... Deixe para lá. Esse é um assunto muito particular. Quando saí do quarto, um cheiro de ovos, bacon e café me atingiu. Fui direto para a cozinha e na mesa, estava o meu deus grego, tomando seu café na maior tranquilidade. Obrigado Senhor, pois achei a perfeição.

-Apreciando a vista? – Edward perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito muito sexy.

-Com toda a certeza- Respondi. Não sabia? Pois é, cara-de-pau é meu segundo nome.

Terminamos o café, nós aprontamos completamente e fomos ao trabalho, ele com seu Volvo XC60 prata e eu fui com meu bebê. Meu Porsche Carrera Gt Preto Fosco, edição limitada.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A** Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês? Outro capítulo fresquinho e acho que amanhã também vai ter outro. Bom, só esperar para ver se a inspiração chega. xD

So, I Hope You Like It.

RaiBorges

* * *

**Disclaimer**: A Saga Twilight não me pertence. OOOhhhh. Infelizmente foi nossa queridíssima Stephanie Meyer quem teve essa brilhante ideia.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cheguei na FaMaBé cedinho e logo encontrei Alice.

-Bom dia, flor do dia. – falei saltitante.

-Ora, ora. Bella Swan feliz? Durante o dia? Meu irmão faz milagres. – disse irônica.

- Ah, Alice, eu realmente gosto dele. Na verdade, eu acho que o amo. - Revelei.

-Ah, amiga. Estou tão feliz por você. E eu também tenho uma revelação. Eu acho que amo o Jasper. – Ela revelou, corando.

-Oh, Allie, você merece. Tenho certeza que ele também te ama. – Dei um abraço de urso nela.

- Olá, garotas. Como vocês estão? – Jacob apareceu.

-Estou ótima, gente, vou ter que sair beijinho- Disse Alice e foi embora.

-Jacob! Quanto tempo, que saudade de você. Vem cá, me dê um abraço. – Eu falei, indo de encontro ao meu melhor amigo.

-Sim, Bella. Faz muito tempo mesmo! – Jake falou, me abraçando.

-Nã..o con...sigo ... res...pi...rar. – Tentei falar.

-Ah, desculpe. Assim está melhor?- Jacob me soltou e o ar voltou a passar livremente pelos meus pulmões.

-Sim, com toda a certeza está melhor.

- Como você está? E seu namorado?

-Ah, o Mike, meu ex-namorado, me trocou pela Jéssica. – Frisei o _ex-namorado._

-Oh, Bella. Eu sinto muito. Nunca pensei que Mike seria esse tipo. - Jacob sussurrou me dando um leve abraço.

-Está tudo bem Jake, eu já o esqueci. Na verdade, eu estou namorando. - Eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto. Pelo visto, ele entendeu.

-Sério? Ah, que bom, Bella. E posso saber com quem? – Um Jacob curioso perguntou.

-Com Edward Cullen.

-Sua paixonite de colegial? É isso? – Ele começou a rir.

-Sim, Jake. Estamos namorando há algumas semanas e eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele. – Ele era meu melhor amigo tinha que saber disso.

-Ah, o amor é lindo não é mesmo?

-Eu sei querido. E Catherine? Como está?- Eu perguntei, me referindo a sua noiva.

-Ela... Ela foi embora. Nós descobrimos que estava grávida e quando Leah nasceu ela disse que não aguentaria criar uma criança. Que era bonita demais para isso. E nos abandonou, deixou Leah com seis meses e foi para o mundo. Ainda é duro, mas eu me fortaleci e não consigo me imaginar sem meu bebê. – Jacob falou, derrubando algumas lágrimas no processo.

-Oh, Jake, eu sinto tanto. Nunca que eu iria imaginar. E Leah? Como está?- Perguntei, dando um abraço de consolo nele.

-Minha garotinha está com dois anos. Na verdade, amanhã será seu aniversário e eu vim aqui chamá-la para ir. Aqui está o convite. Espero-te lá, ok? E leve seu Edward, quero revê-lo e informar algumas coisinhas. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Jacob, Jacob, cuidado com o que você irá dizer. - o repreendi.

-Calma Bella, só iria perguntar se ele assistiu jogos mortais e... – Ele falou com falsa inocência.

-E o quê Jacob Black? - O interrompi.

-Nada, Bells. Iria perguntar se ele gostaria de jogar o jogo, caso te machucasse ou a fizesse sofrer.

-Nem pense nisso, nem pense. - Avisei, dando O olhar. Aquele que eu tenho certeza, ele ainda morre de medo.

-Era apenas uma brincadeira. Você sabe. – Se desculpou, encolhendo os ombros.

-Certo, então eu te vejo amanhã. Tchau Jake, eu preciso trabalhar.

-Ok, até. – E com isso, ele foi embora.

Alguns minutos depois, uma cliente apareceu se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de cliente. Era na verdade, minha irmã Renesmee. Minha mãe a adotou quando eu tinha quinze anos, fazendo com que Nessie tivesse treze. Até então, tudo bem. Nós viramos irmãs inseparáveis, até que um colega nosso, Tyler, deixou-a grávida. Ela ficou em depressão e acabou perdendo o bebê, de tantos remédios que tomava. Mas isso não foi o pior. A pior coisa que aconteceu foi que Ness ficou alcoólica. Nossa mãe a levou para todo tipo de profissional, até para um eletricista. Não me pergunte por que eu nem faço ideia.

Minha mãe cortou sua mesada e Nessie começou a roubar dentro de casa, a vender suas roupas e depois passou para algo maior, roubou 500 mil dólares em joias. Resultado: Três anos de prisão e indo a um psicólogo que preste. Sua pena acabou há dois anos, mas uma colega de cela a viciou em heroína e eu a obriguei a ir para uma clínica de reabilitação. Nesses dois anos eu realmente tentei falar com ela, mas inúmeras tentativas falhas, idas ao hospital e duas cicatrizes no pulso, conseguiram fazer com que eu parasse de ir.

-O que você quer Renesmee? – Perguntei rispidamente.

- Foi essa a educação que mamãe te deu? Não vai falar com sua irmã, não? – Ironia era seu segundo nome assim como o meu era cara-de-pau.

-O que você quer? – Perguntei novamente.

-Um lugar para ficar. E não, eu não quero um hotel. –Respondeu quando eu estava abrindo minha boca para falar.

-Você, Renesmee Swan, quer ficar na minha casa?- Perguntei, chocada.

-Sim. Quando eu me mudo?

-Não! Absolutamente não. Já pensou se a polícia para lá de novo? Procurando por drogas. Ah Meu Deus!- Exclamei colocando a mão na cabeça.

-Por favor, além do mais, eu estou completamente limpa. Por Favor, Bella, por favor. - Ela pediu, com seus olhinhos de cachorrinho. E raramente ela me chamava de Bella. Era mais fácil chover no deserto.

-Eu... Tudo bem, mas nada de aprontar, nem chingar, ok? Nada de palavrões, ou policiais, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ah, nada de Rufles de Churrasco também.

-Rufles de churrasco? Por que não?- Alice perguntou chegando nessa hora.

-Ah, é que uma vez eu fiz um pequeno trote com a maninha aqui.

-Pequeno? EU FIQUEI CHEIRANDO A CHURRASCO DURANTE SEMANAS!- Exclamei irritada.

-Ah, Isabella. Você leva as coisas muito a sério. Foi só uma brincadeirinha e...

-Tá, tá. Depois agente fala sobre isso. Eh, Alice, a minha irmã pode ficar uns tempos lá em casa? Porque ela tá sem lugar para ir. - Perguntei hesitante.

-Claro que sim, seja bem vinda Renesmee. Que tal se nós fecharmos mais cedo e fizéssemos uma noite de garotas. Eu, você, a Bella, a Rosie e a Ang?

- Eu adorei a ideia e você Manola?- Nessie perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu estou vendo que essa noite será uma noite de revelações. - E com isso fomos para o nosso prédio, Parthenon. Nós nos arrumamos e jantamos alguma coisa.

Às sete horas da noite, todas nós estávamos reunidas na casa de Rose. Por que na de Rose? Simplesmente porque na Rosalie tinha um SPA, um home theater e um quarto de ginástica fantástico.

Além do melhor massagista de Nova York, Aro Volturi.

-Então... Vocês têm novidades? –Começou Alice.

-Sim, eu tenho. Eu vou morar com a Isabella, mas não é nada demais. – Nessie falou entediada

-Uau, que legal. E como você está Ness? – Ang perguntou, preocupada.

-Estou completamente limpa, Ângela. E o que aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos? Eu quero saber de tudo. Você começa manola. – Minha irmã apontou para mim.

-Bom o de sempre. O Mike me trocou pela amante, Jéssica. Ele foi embora levando muito dinheiro. A crise chegou até mim, principalmente quando comprei meu porsche. Perdi uma bota Prada, edição limitada. Mike vendeu meu apartamento e eu fiquei sem teto, pedindo abrigo a Alice. Minha avó morreu e me obrigaram a comer batata doce, eu odeio batata doce. – Eu falei, com um ar dramático.

-Ah, Bella. Nós sentimos muito. Bom, agora é a minha vez. Estou namorando sério com o Jazz. Minha colega de apartamento é maravilhosa e ela se esqueceu de mencionar que está namorando com meu irmão, Edward Cullen. Minha vida está quase perfeita e eu senti sua falta Nessie. – Terminou Alice, dando um abraço na minha maninha. Foi a vez de Rose.

- Eu e Emm estamos cada vez mais apaixonados. Eu sinto que ele vai me pedir em casamento. Logo, logo. Minha vida continua na mesma e eu abri uma escolinha, que agora virou escolona. Abrigando desde bebês até adolescentes. É a escola mais famosa de Nova York. Eu amo crianças, vocês sabem. Minha vida está plena e feliz. Sua vez, Ang. – Rosalie completou, apontando para Ângela.

-Bem, eu me casei com Ben. E eu realmente o amo. Minha vida está maravilhosa.

-Parabéns Ângela! – Todas nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigada, mas agora é sua vez Ness. – Ângela apontou uma flor para minha irmã.

- Minha vida não foi tão emocionante assim. Eu só fiquei dois anos em uma clínica, viciei uma enfermeira, demiti um médico, fiz uma piscina de bolinhas e quebrei financeiramente um renomado advogado. Nada muito emocionante. – Renesmee respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Magina, nem um pouco. Então, amanhã eu tenho uma festa para ir e você terá que ir comigo, viu maninha? – Eu falei por fim.

-Claro qual é o salão? – Ela perguntou animada.

- É festa de criança, da filha do Jake. – Respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Ahhh, é a filha do doutor delícia? Hummm... Com certeza que eu vou. – Nessie respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. E todas começamos a rir de sua cara.

-Gente, hora da sessão pipoca. Que filme veremos: Missão Impossível- Protocolo Fantasma; Gato de Botas que eu particularmente adoro ou Caça as Bruxas? – Alice exclamou, na realidade, enquanto mostrava as capas dos filmes.

Decidimos por Caça as Bruxas e no meio estávamos discutindo, se a menininha era boa ou ruim. Eu, Rose e Ness achamos que ela estava possuída e Allie e Ang achavam que ela era do bem, apenas era atormentada. No fim, ficamos com medo e decidimos dormir juntinhas. Todas nós. Ainda bem que era uma cama King Size.

O dia amanheceu com algumas novidades. A primeira é que começou a chover e na casa da Rose tem alguns sinos. Resultado: Os sinos não paravam de soar, tornando tudo mais assustador. Ficamos ainda mais juntinhas, se é que era possível. A segunda era que Nessie passou a roncar alto, muito alto. Parecia um daqueles filmes de terror, que tinha o homem com a serra elétrica. E por último, mas não menos assustador, um raio caiu aqui por perto, fazendo um terrível barulho. Ah, teve mais um acontecimento. Com um ensurdecedor barulho, a energia faltou e todas nós ficamos no escuro. Olhando para todos os lados para ver se aparecia um Jason ou o Pânico, por mais ridículo que fosse.

Amanheceu lentamente e foi do mesmo modo que o nosso medo passou. Resolvemos comer alguma coisa e fomos para a piscina com a intenção de relaxar.


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A** Oi gente, como vocês estão? Outro capítulo para vocês.

So, I Hope You Like It,

RaiBorges

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight infelizmente não me pertence, mas nessa fic eu posso ter criado alguns personagens.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Como era sábado, não fui trabalhar. Ficamos conversando até que nossas peles pareciam ameixas secas então resolvemos sair. Comemos algumas porcarias e ficamos conversando até que deu a hora de me arrumar para a festa de Leah. Despedi-me e levei Ness comigo. Alice também veio. Disse que nos ajudaria na roupa. Eu aceitei, claro. Uma ajuda de Alice Cullen sempre é bem-vinda.

Como era uma festa de criança, decidi por um vestidinho solto. Ele ia até os joelhos e era apertado no busto. Sua cor era de um rosa bebê, pois era festa de criança. Usei um louboutin nude e deixei o cabelo solto, prendendo a franja com uma presilha de strass.

Renesmee estava pronta para matar. Usava um tomara-que-caia verde-esmeralda, que combinava com seus olhos, justo. Ele ia até o meio dá coxa, mas por incrível que pareça, ela não estava vulgar. Minha irmã estava linda e muito sensual. Seu cabelo cobre caia em cascata pelas suas costas e sua maquiagem destacava os olhos, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais claros.

-Você está linda, querida. Eu senti sua falta Ness, muito. Você cresceu e eu não percebi. – Eu falei com olhos marejados.

- Ah, Bella, eu também senti a sua. Você está deslumbrante. Mas vamos parar com isso se não vamos terminar borrando a maquiagem. – Ela disse enquanto enxugava cuidadosamente os olhos.

-Ela está certíssima. Vão logo que a festa já começou. – Alice se intrometeu, empurrando-nos para a porta, no mesmo instante que a campainha tocou. Um deus grego apareceu do outro lado da porta. Ele vestia uma camisa social branca, uma calça jeans e os mais belos olhos de Nova York. Só então eu percebi que ele era meu, só meu.

-Olá deus grego.

-Olá Bella mortal. – Disse ele, fazendo um trocadilho com meu nome e o adjetivo.

- O que faz em nossa luxuosa residência?- Perguntei.

-Modéstia é seu segundo nome, né? – Seus olhos estavam brilhando em divertimento.

-Claro que sim. Mas que tal irmos logo a festa, porque já deve ter começado. – Sugeri já saindo do apartamento.

-Sim, sim. Vão logo que eu vou ligar para o Jasper, tenho uma surpresinha- Alice se intrometeu novamente, mas desta vez ela tinha um sorriso malicioso.

-Alice, se cuide. – Edward pediu dando um beijo em sua irmã.

Decidimos ir no volvo do Edward, eu na frente e Ness atrás. A viagem durou apenas alguns minutos e logo estávamos na mansão de Jacob. Enfrentamos a grande fila de carros e procuramos pelo pai da aniversariante. O achamos tirando fotos de Leah com as amiguinhas. Ele nos viu e veio falar conosco.

-Hey Jake, como você está?- Perguntei dando um abraço no meu melhor amigo.

-Estou ótimo Bells. Olá Edward, quanto tempo. Como você está? – Ele perguntou apertando a mão do meu namorado.

-Estou ótimo e você?- Edward retribuiu o aperto.

-Melhor impossível. Ei, quem é a acompanhante? Renesmee? É você? – Jacob franziu os olhos.

-Sim, doutor delícia, sou eu. Você está cada vez melhor e cadê Leah? – Ela perguntou, examinando minuciosamente o corpo de Jake.

-Ela está ali, venham conhecê-la.

Fomos seguindo ele até encontrar Leah, ela era uma coisa fofa. Tinha a pele clara, mas o cabelo e os olhos idênticos ao de Jacob. Seu cabelo era liso e batia nos ombros, era escuro quase preto. Seus olhos eram castanhos e eram protegidos pelos mais belos e longos cílios.

-Olá, Leah. Feliz Aniversário. Eu sou Bella. – Falei me ajoelhando para ficar a sua altura.

-Oi Bella. – Ela sorriu timidamente. Até que minha irmã se abaixou e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a rir.

-O que foi Leah?- Jacob perguntou curioso.

-Nada papai, nada. - Ela sorriu inocentemente. Essa menina tem talento.

A festa continuou sem incidentes até a hora dos parabéns. Tudo estava correndo normalmente, todos batiam palmas, Leah quicava rindo no colo de seu pai e Ness sorria diabolicamente e todos estavam sorrindo. Como é? Ness fazia o que? Ah, não. Isso definitivamente não era bom. Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, os parabéns terminaram e a aniversariante disse que tinha uma coisa para mostrar, todos encararam surpresos quando ela mostrou o dedo do meio a todos. Apenas duas pessoas não ficaram em choque: Ness e Jake. Renesmee porque tinha planejado isso, eu tinha certeza e Jacob estava vermelho de raiva e já tinha percebido quem tinha feito isso.

De repente, Jacob Black estava correndo furioso atrás de Renesmee Swan, enquanto ela se desviava dos obstáculos, que eram as mesas, cadeiras e nós, os convidados. Ela ria descontroladamente e teve uma hora que cansou e fugiu para o jardim. Jacob dirigiu-se ao jardim e a derrubou. Todos nós corremos para ver no exato instante em que eles foram chegando cada vez mais perto.

Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, mas logo foi substituído por algo mais forte, selvagem. Era íntimo demais e eu já estava ficando constrangida quando Alguém fez um tossido falso. Esse alguém foi, claro, Emmet. Minha irmã se afastou abruptamente como se tivesse levado um tapa.

-Oh meu Deus! – Ela levantou e saiu correndo, deixando um Jacob totalmente atordoado.


End file.
